


Knock Knock Who's There

by Higgles123



Category: Legend (2015)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-12 20:08:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29764935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Higgles123/pseuds/Higgles123
Summary: Just some light hearted Ronnie fluff and humour
Relationships: Ronald "Ronnie" Kray/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	Knock Knock Who's There

_Knock. Knock._

Ronnie glanced up from his newspaper, scowling at the door as though the person on the other side could see him. It was Sunday. Who the fuck would be knocking on a Sunday?

_Knock. Knock. Knock. Knock. Knock._

He sighed annoyedly. This had better be good.

Ronnie opened the door and he blinked down at the small human staring back at him. The little girl couldn’t have been older than eight and her blonde hair was tied up neatly in two little plaits that draped over her shoulders. She smiled and there was a gap in her mouth where her two front upper teeth should have been and even Ronnie was hard pressed to deny that she was rather sweet. 

“Hello, Mr Kray,” she said politely. “How are you today?” 

“Alright,” he muttered. “Well, I was until you interrupted me readin’ my newspaper.” 

“Ooh, what are you reading? My Dad said people what read The Telegraph think they’re better than everyone else in the east end and those what read tat like The Mirror are gossips like Mrs Baker on Part Street.”

“Your Dad sounds like he has a lot to say for himself, don’t he?” 

“No not really,” she shook her head. “In fact, my mum says that just once she’d like to not feel like she’s having a conversation with a brick wall because my Dad never answers her.” 

Ronnie’s lips twitched and he scratched his nose in an attempt to conceal the smirk that crept across his face at the little girl’s innocence. 

“Well as interesting as this conversation is, I’m wondering what exactly your reason is for knocking on my door unannounced?” 

“Oh, right, yes,” the little girl nodded seriously. “Well, my name is Susie Evans and I live on Rover Avenue in the house with the blue door and the hole in the front wall that my dad still hasn’t fixed after my big sister crashed the car when she was learning to drive last year. Anyway, I have a business prospositon for you.”

“And what makes you think I’m the man to come to about business propositions?” Ronnie asked.

“Cos everyone knows you and your brother run everything around here; we even pretend to play games of you in the playground at school. At first I did think I should ask your brother because he smiled at us when we were playing in the street the other day, but then my sister said that she likes you more so I thought it was best to come to you instead.”

“And your sister knows me well, does she?” 

“I don’t think so,” Susie shrugged. “But I heard her talking to her friend, Rachel, and Rachel said that she wanted to kiss your brother because he was handsome but then my sister said that she thought you were handsomer and she reckoned you were a teddy bear really, and she reckoned you were nice and cuddly.” 

Ronnie was shocked by the little girl’s statement and made a mental note to find out about this sister of hers. There weren’t many people who thought him to be anything but a deranged psychopath. 

“Well, Susie Evans from Rover Avenue, what’s this business proposition of yours then?” 

He didn’t know why he was entertaining the little girl but he was actually genuinely curious he realised. 

“Ok, so I want to make money to buy my sister something nice for her birthday at the end of next month, but I don’t have money and mum says I’ve gotta stop asking her for money all the time otherwise she’ll tan my arse,” she started. “So, I had an idea that I could sell sweets to all my friends in school cos school dinner is always disgusting and then I would have money to buy my sister something nice.”

“And you need me for what exactly?”

“Well, the thing is I don’t have any sweets and I need money to buy sweets from the shop so that I can make money by selling the sweets.”

“I see,” Ronnie nodded, smirking openly now. “And you want me to give you the money to buy the sweets I’m guessin’?”

“Exactly,” Susie grinned, revealing little dimples in her cheeks. “But you won’t just be giving me the money for free. I’ll pay it back when I’ve sold the sweets.”

“Well, I should bloody think so as well,” Ronnie snorted. “But why should I lend you money when I don’t even know you?”

“Cos that’s what businessmen do, don’t they?” she frowned.

“Not exactly. You see, say I lend you two pounds, right? You pay me two pounds back but what do I get from it?”

“Well, I could give you some sweets for free if you want?”

“As lovely as that is, I mean what do I get financially?” Ronnie was trying to explain. “Now I’m happy to lend you two pounds for sweets and you could sell bags of sweets to your friends for ten pence and out of every ten pence you make, you keep nine pence and give me one, yeah? That’s a very generous offer, even if I do say so myself.”

Susie eyed him shrewdly and he could almost hear her little brain ticking over as she thought about what he had said. Eventually she nodded and held out her hand as though she was a grown up.

“Deal.”

“Alright then, Miss Evans,” Ronnie took her hand and shook it awkwardly. “We do indeed have a deal.”

Reaching into his pocket he pulled out two pound notes and tried not to chuckle as the little girl’s hazel eyes widened at what undoubtedly seemed like such a lot of money to her.

“I expect you back here in four weeks’ time with my money back, ok?”

“Yes, Mr Kray,” she nodded hurriedly. “Thank you, Mr Kray.”

Ronnie grunted as she flung her arms around his waist and he patted the top of her head while grimacing uncomfortably.

“Alright, that’s enough of that,” he pushed her away gently. “Now off you go and I’ll see you in four weeks.”

As Susie took off running down the road, clutching her two pounds for dear life, Ronnie closed the door and chuckled to himself. One had to admire the little girl’s sheer audacity, and for that alone he didn’t actually really give a shit whether or not she gave him his money back or not. But he had a feeling that little miss Susie Evans would keep her word.

…………….

_Three weeks later_

Susie was crying. Her sister, Nancy, was pacing the bedroom furiously. Susie knew she was furious because the red birthmark on her forehead had appeared, and that only ever appeared when Nancy was angry or upset about something.

“Where the hell did you get all this money from, Susie?” she asked again. “If you tell me, and you tell me the truth, I’ll consider whether or not I tell mum and dad.”

“Please don’t tell them,” Susie begged. “I’ll tell you where I got the money from. I’ve been selling sweets at school.”

“You what?” Nancy frowned.

“I’ve been selling sweets,” Susie explained. “Everyone hates the food at school so I came up with an idea to buy sweets and sell little bags of them to my friends.”

“But that doesn’t explain how you’ve got nearly seven pounds here. Do you even have any idea how much money that is? You honestly expect me to believe you made all of that from selling sweets. I mean, where did you even get that many sweets to sell in the first place?”

Susie looked at her feet, unable to meet her sister’s eyes. Nancy would go mad if she knew.

“Do you want me to tell mum and dad about this?” Nancy raised an eyebrow, folding her arms across her chest. “Mum!”

“Alright, I’ll tell you,” Susie hissed desperately. “But I don’t want to get in trouble with you.”

“What’s worse, Susie? Trouble with me or trouble with them?”

Susie sighed. Nancy really was the lesser of two evils.

“Fine. I’ll tell you.”

…………….

Violet Kray answered the door with a smile.

“Hello Nancy, love. You alright?”

“Yes, thank you, Mrs Kray,” Nancy’s returning smile was polite but tense. “I wondered if your son, Ronnie was here. I looked for him at the club but the man behind the bar suggested I ought to try here.”

“You’ve come to the right place,” the older woman nodded, opening the door up wider. “Come in, won’t you?”

Nancy tried to conceal her nerves as she stepped over the threshold of the house. The scent of lemons lingered in the air and Ronnie was sat in an armchair eating what looked to be cake and sipping a cup of tea from flower patterned china. He looked like a refined gentleman and Nancy almost scoffed at the notion. He looked at her and she tried not to blush under his intense scrutiny.

“Miss Evans, isn’t it?” he murmured. “Nancy, if I’m not mistaken.”

“Hello Mr Kray,” she answered with a nod. “I’m sorry to intrude but I wondered if I might have a word with you.”

“Come and sit down, Miss Evans,” he motioned to the sofa opposite him.

“Do you want a cuppa and some cake, love?” Mrs Kray asked.

“Oh no, that’s alright thank you,” Nancy shook her head. “I shouldn’t be here too long.”

“Well, I’ll go into the kitchen and make a start on lunch, Ron,” the older woman patted her son on the shoulder. “If you change your mind about a brew, Nancy, just shout.”

Ronnie watched as Nancy took a seat, sliding her hands underneath her skirt as she did so and crossing her stockinged legs at the ankles. They were nice legs, he had to admit it. In fact, everything about Nancy Evans was rather nice. After his visit from her sister the week before, Ronnie had sent Albie to find out about the woman in front of him, but he had no idea that his mother apparently knew who she was. He shouldn’t have been surprised; his mother knew everyone. He himself had yet to lay eyes upon her until now, and she had been worth the wait. Her hair was the colour of the sand on Brighton beach in summer and her hazel eyes were almost cat like in shape. She wasn’t what one might call a conventional beauty, but there was something beguiling about her nonetheless.

She looked at him expectantly and much like her younger sister, her eyes gave away everything she was thinking. He could tell by the way they darted around the room that she was on edge; nervous. For some reason though that bothered him.

“I aint gonna bite you,” he said, taking great delight in the way her mouth parted slightly when she frowned. “You look like you were afraid I was about to eat you or somethin’.”

“I… erm… well I…”

“And now you look like a fish in a gold tank.”

“Do you try and offend every person you meet, Mr Kray?”

“Only the pretty ones,” he smirked, and Nancy felt her neck turning bright red. “So, Miss Evans, I have a feelin’ that the reason you’re here has somethin’ to do with that little sister of yours?”

“Yes actually,” she nodded, opening up her handbag and pulling out a small brown envelope.

Ronnie took it from her outstretched hand, making sure that his fingers brushed against hers, and when he peered at the contents he furrowed his brow.

“There’s seven pound here.”

“I know,” Nancy nodded.

“Well, unless your sister managed to turn the two pounds I gave her into an obscene amount of profit for sellin’ some sweets in a playground, I’d say that probably only this…” he took out three pounds and held the envelope back out. “… belongs to me.”

“It all belongs to you,” Nancy dropped the envelope onto the coffee table. “As her punishment for begging for money, she doesn’t get to keep any of it and she’ll be around after school today to apologise to you.”

“Now hang on a minute,” Ronnie held up a hand. “I will admit I was a little surprised to open the door and have some little girl what I don’t know ask me to lend her money to buy sweets to sell, but she weren’t beggin’. She was goin’ to pay every single penny back plus interest.”

“I don’t care,” Nancy scoffed. “She had no business knocking on your door, or anyone else’s for that matter, asking for money. If our parents find out they will be mortified.”

“They should be impressed,” Ronnie smirked. “Your sister is what the French like to call an entrepreneur. She might be little but she’s goin’ places that one, I tell you. And as for your parents, they’re only gonna know if you tell them, aren’t they? And do you not think it’s a little bit unfair of you to get your sister into trouble when all she wanted to do was make herself enough money to buy you a present?”

Nancy blinked. Susie wanted the money to buy _her_ a present? She swallowed the lump in her throat. Susie might have gone about it in the wrong way but it was truly the sweetest gesture in the world.

“Well nonetheless, Mr Kray, she needs to know that there are better ways to go about getting money,” Nancy sighed. “Even if her intentions were well meant.”

“Like what?” Ronnie asked. “Like stealin’? Or doin’ drug runs for the Richardsons? Did you know that little kids are exactly who they use to do their deals? Police aint gonna suspect a kid as sweet as your sister, are they? So, if you ask me she went about it exactly the right way, Miss Evans. So, you can either take this money back to her or I’ll find her and do it myself.”

Nancy eyed Ronnie for a moment, her mouth opening and closing ever so slightly as she tried to work out what to say next. With a slight slump of her shoulders she conceded and hesitantly took the money back from the coffee table.

“I suppose I’d best be off then,” she murmured.

Ronnie stood to see Nancy out, his fingers twitching as he tried to stop himself reaching out for her long blonde hair cascading down her back like a waterfall.

“Thank you, Mr Kray,” Nancy said politely as he opened the front door for her, standing far too close and she forced herself to ignore how good he smelled. “And thank you for what you did for Susie.”

“It was my pleasure,” he answered honestly. “And if I may, Miss Evans, I’d like to wish you an early happy birthday. I hope you get somethin’ very nice. Perhaps a teddy bear? I hear you’re fond of those; especially the cuddly type.”

Ronnie grinned when Nancy hurried out of the house with a blush staining her cheeks, and he stayed watching from the doorway as she walked down the street. It was only once she had turned the corner that he smiled to himself. That wasn’t going to be the last time he saw Nancy Evans, he would make sure of it.


End file.
